Privacy at the school trip
by Apex85
Summary: Wit Asia out-cold, Issei is free to have some fun when Irina and Xenovia come into his room during the Kyoto trip. My second story, a Issei x Xenovia x Irina LEMON.


**CAUTION! THIS IS A LEMON FIC FOR ADULTS ONLY! IF YOU ARE NOT AN ADULT OR ARE DISTURBED BY SEXUAL CONTENT, PLEASE LEAVE NOW!**

**Sup, here's my second story: a threesome lemon fic between Issei, Xenovia, and Irina. This takes place during the school trip to Kyoto in volume 9 when Xenovia and Irina walk in on Issei and Asia having a moment. Short version for those who haven't read the original novels: Issei and Asia have a moment, Xenovia and Irina walk in, Asia passes out, Xenovia tries to seduce Issei, but Asia wakes up and ruins everything. Here, I'm showing what would've happened if Asia stayed out cold longer so the other three can "have some fun". **

**As I'm sure you've noticed from what I've written, Asia isn't getting any in this fic. My reasons are as follows:**

**1-She's the girl Issei is most reluctant to act perverted towards in canon. He sees her more as a family member similar to a younger sister he has to keep safe then a love interest, at least that's how I see it.**

**2- While pretty, she isn't as enticing as the other women IMO. Her body is less mature, and ****personality-wise **she's a bit too naive, chaste, and innocent, which makes putting her in erotic situations seem awkward. Pretty sure I've read Issei say, or think something similar at some point in the novel.

**3-I like to think of it as karma for her ruining this and so many other moments in canon. What can I say? I'm a jerk. **

**For these reasons I probably won't include her here or in any other lemons I write. ****These are all just my opinions though, so if you disagree, I ain't judging(but please don't flame me too hard).**

**BTW, this happens a little while after my first fic so Xenovia isn't a virgin, but Irina is. There might be a chance one of them might get more 'entertainment' then the other. **

**Oh, and before we begin: REJOICE READERS! SEASON 3 OF HIGHSCHOOL DxD HAS BEEN GREEN-LIT FOR NEXT YEAR! HELL YES!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD(If I did, what you're reading right now would've been canon) it is the property of Funimation, TNK, and Ichiei Ishibumi.**

**Narration/Thoughts from 1st person POV: **OPPAI!

**Thoughts from 3rd person POV:**_ AWESOME_

**Spoken Words: **"HELL YEAH!"

* * *

**(Issei's POV)**

(KISS)

This may not be my first, but getting kissed by a pretty girl is always pleasant.

It started when I went to my room at the inn. I was a bit tired after all the sightseeing me and my class did around Kyoto and decided to turn in early. But before I could, the cute, blonde, former-nun, and bishop of our group, Asia knocked on my door. She looked like something was bothering her, so I let her inside to speak. Turns out, she saw me kiss Buchou goodbye at the train station before we left for Kyoto and got a little jealous.

To my surprise, she ended up kissing me on the lips This was the second time we had done so, but it was still sweet. But before we could say or do anything else, we had visitors.

Barging into my room through the door I didn't close completely, were the former-exorcist duo: our female knight, the blue-haired Xenovia and my childhood friend the brunette, newly reincarnated-angel, Irina Shido.

Upon their intrusion, Asia blacked-out from embarrassment. With her out-cold Xenovia immediately pounced on me.

So now here I am sitting on the floor as the ORC's knight Xenovia is kissing me on the lips. After a brief moment of surprise, I lean into the kiss. I gotta say, her lips are pretty soft and sexy.

"Ah?! Your already starting Xenovia?!" Irina takes a moment to comment in surprise at the sudden action. Pulling out from the kiss, I take a look and see she had put Asia on the bed with a blanket on top. Offhandedly, I also see that she not only shut the door but also set up a barrier to keep other people out, and any sounds, vibrations, and scents in.

"Yes, I need to practice making babies with Issei and now seemed as good a chance as any." Xenovia, says immediately without any shame or hesitation.

"Y-y-yes, but...well" Looks like the direct way Xenovia said it caught Irina off guard so she can only stutter out in response.

Seeing her former exorcist partner in such a state causes a mischievous glint in Xenovia's amber eyes as an idea struck her.

"You want a turn?"

"WHAT?!" Guess Irina wasn't expecting that question. I'm also a bit surprised since I didn't think she would make such an offer, but also the fact that it opens up the possibility that I'll get to HAVE SEX WITH TWO WOMEN AT THE SAME TIME!

"B-but wait!..that's..um" Naturally, the surprising comment just makes Irina stutter out even more while coloring her cheeks redder then any tomato.

"If you don't want to go, then just stand back and watch." Immediately after saying this Xenovia comes and gives me another kiss.

I was a bit surprised at how forward she was being, but now I'm back on track and return the kiss. Because she admitted outright that she wants to have sex, we decided to get to the good stuff quick. It has been a while since I slept with her, and I still need to keep my promise of fathering her child.

Our kiss went from just contact between our lips, to erotic and wild pretty quick. In a few seconds after our lips touch, I slip my tongue between Xenovia's lips and into her mouth and taste the insides. She gives a quick content moan before using her own tongue on mine. This started a small duel in our mouths where our tongues proceeded to taste, suck, and lick all over the other.

We hold on to each other tightly as our duel continues for a few minutes(gotta love the evil pieces for giving us tougher bodies). During that time we continuously have our tongues roam around to taste every last corner of the other's mouth, while our lips continue to kiss and suck each other. It was an even duel where we were practically devouring the other's mouth, but I decide to turn the tides in my favor...

(Grab)

"Ah?!"

Xenovia gives a low sexy moan as I sneak my right hand under her shirt and reach up to her left breast. I give it an experimental squeeze and delight in the feeling. Her breast is so big that my hand can barely cover the whole thing, it's also surprisingly soft and elastic, making my fingers tingle. I feel a slightly fuzzy feeling in the middle of my palm, which I'm guessing is her bra. At the same time, my left hand goes behind and gropes her firm and toned ass. Throughout my squeezing and rubbing her on both ends, Xenovia can do little more than moan.

After a few minutes of this, I think she's been wearing clothes long enough, to give her the clue I place both my hands at the hem of her T-shirt. She looks me in the eye with her bright yellow orbs and nods, then raises her arms up to make it easier for me. I decide to take my time to slowly remove her shirt, this allows me to take in her fair light skin being exposed by the second.

After atleast 10 seconds of devouring her with my eyes, I completely remove her shirt, revealing a purple bra. It's design is surprisingly erotic, with frills and laces all over, guess she bought it for the exact purpose of seducing me. I then reach behind her back and find the hook of the bra. Once I've found it, I fiddle around for a second before it falls off at her feet.

After that my, hands also go for her jeans. After undoing her zipper and buttons, I put my thumbs on her matching purple panties, with the rest of my fingers on her waist band, and pull down. Now she's exposed in both her top and bottom.

With those out of the way, I decide to take a quick look at her body. Since she was a former exorcist from the Church as a human, with her specialty being close-ranged physical combat, as can be expected from her affinity with the holy swords, she mentioned she had to go through strict and rigorous training to be able to fight on par with devils, . As a result, her body is much more toned and athletic then the other girls in the club. Her body is firm, well-toned, and has VERY generous curves. There isn't a single ounce of fat, her body is attractively slim and athletic, her arms are toned and firm but without excessive muscle, her legs also long and shapely, a nice flat but toned stomach, and fair skin without any blemish. Her waist is slim, with a nice hip curve, and of course there's her breasts. While smaller then Buchou or Akeno-san they're still on the bigger side, pretty sure they'd take up my whole hand if I'd touch them, probably a mid D-cup. I look lower down and see her womanhood, there's no hair anywhere on it, and I can see some small traces of liquid on it. Guess she was more aroused then I thought.

While I'm busy looking at her, Xenovia decides to go on the offensive and grabs onto my shirt to take it off. But she's a bit impatient since she decides to just rip my shirt off right away, exposing my chest.

She takes a look at my chest and gives a slight purr in satisfaction and takes out her hand and starts tracing it along my torso. Thanks to all the training I've gone through for the Rating Games from Buchou and Taninin, I've gained a fair bit of muscle. My body which was originally slim and average is now pretty well-toned and athletic with no ounce of excessive fat. It's not an olympic or model-level build, but it's still pretty decent. Her reaction just makes me feel proud of all the work I had to do to get a body like this.

As I breath a small sigh in content to her touch she takes my hand and places it between her thighs. Sighing in pleasure she looks at me with glazed eyes and says the final blow.

"...Ahh... Truly, a man's skin - your skin makes me feel so good. Touching you really makes me feel like a woman."

With those words, I lose all remaining vestige of restraint and kiss her again. I stick my tongue in right away to taste her insides, and she responds similarly so that we're both devouring each other's mouths. We've both held back too long, there's no point in being slow now. We both decide to get to the good stuff right away.

As we kiss, I embrace Xenovia while moving forward until I have her pinned against the wall. Once she has her back to the wall, I squeeze her left breast with my right hand. Without the bra in the way, I can fully relish the feeling. Her breast is soft as a marshmallow and is surprisingly elastic. My thumb finds the pink nipple at the center and proceed to tweak it a little bit. Since she's not used to being touched like this, Xenovia gives out a loud moan in ecstasy.

I decide to be more aggressive and bring my mouth down to her left breast. I started with a few light licks around her nipple, which already made her give a small cry. Pleased by her reaction, I take it up a notch and take the whole nipple into my mouth. I take a good time licking and sucking her boob with my mouth clamped over the center. The sweet taste flows onto my tongue. To mix it up a bit I squeeze both her breasts together and lick them both at once, sending more chills of ecstasy up her spine

Xenovia doesn't just sit back doing nothing though. While I'm tasting her breasts, Xenovia brings her hands to my waist and undoes my jeans and underwear. This brings out my 23 cm_*_ long erection. She then wraps her strong hand around my member, and squeezes it a bit, making me give out a slight groan. Seeing my reaction, she wraps her hand around the shaft and starts stroking it at a fast pace.

In answer to her strokes, I lick her breasts even more. In response, Xenovia's strokes become even faster. We've made a non-verbal challenge: who ever climaxes first has to do as the other says.

And after a few seconds, I come out victorious with her climaxing through her lower lips. Some of her warm juices squirt out, with some splashing against my thigh. Xenovia goes a little limp from the experience and takes a few seconds to catch her breath. Once, she's breathing normally again she puts her hands on my face and looks me in the eye.

"That's enough messing around. Just take me, here and now." When she speaks, I detect a few hints of impatience and desperation in her voice. She must have wanted this for a long time.

"Feisty, aren't we?" I don't even bother hiding the amusement in my voice. Seeing such a strong girl like her reduced to this state is just so damn entertaining. The fact that it was me who did it just adds more to the thrill of it. Good Lord, I've been spending way too much time with Akeno-san haven't I?

Shaking my head so I can focus on Xenovia, I place my hand behind her left thigh and raise her leg up. Getting the hint, Xenovia places her hands on my shoulders to keep her balance. With that set, she gives me a nod and I immediately plunge into her.

Xenovia gives a slight screech from the entrance and wraps her legs around my waist while digging her fingers into my back. In order to help her out, I give a series of light kisses and licks on her neck and face. After a few seconds, she starts to give a low sigh, which I take as an indicator that I've successfully calmed her down.

I look into her eyes for a moment to ask whether or not I can go. She gives me quick nod to let me know I can continue.

With her confirmation, I begin to make my move. I place my hands on her thighs while picking her up, and making sure her back is firmly pressed against the wall so that I can have better leverage.

With the set up ready, I then start moving.

I decide to start off gently, and move in slowly at first. I enter her gently, and move out , and enter again, all at a slow pace. She groans out a little bit in enjoyment. Ahh, how I've missed this feeling. Her insides are nice and warm, and accomodating. She manages to hold onto me tight, while I can go in nice and deep. Her inner walls swallowing me whole. She moans in content from the feeling.

Hearing her, I decide to pick up the pace and go faster. My dick which was moving slow till now , is now pounding into her with the speed of a jackhammer. I go in and out of her repeatedly, while her inner walls swallow me in. With each thrust, my member seems to go in deeper and deeper. I'm pretty sure I've felt her womb on my tip a couple times. During my thrusts, Xenovia holds onto me so tightly that her nails dig into my skin, while her legs are practically crushing my hips.

Eventually, after a several dozen thrusts, I feel a slight pressure

"Xenovia.. I'm about to..!"

"G-go ahead...Do it inside...After all...It would defeat the purpose if you didn't...hah" Xenovia manages to say between gasps of ragged breath.

After hearing her consent I decide to keep thrusting as fast as I can until...

* * *

**(3rd Person POV)**

Meanwhile, as the pawn and knight enjoy themselves a forgotten 3rd member watches on.

"Issei-kun...Xenovia"

Having been forgotten during their activity, Irina Shido continues to watch while still in silence.

_It looks like they're really enjoying themselves. _The young girl can only stare as her friends are 'having fun'.

Due to her strict christian upbringing she was left shocked and unprepared in matters involving sex and the like. She was raised to believe it to be an act only to be done for making babies, and even then, only as an act to be done in privacy after marriage. To have sex solely for the sake of pleasure was seen as a cardinal sin that no wholesome individual should partake in.

Yet right in front of her, two of her closest friends are indulging in the pleasures of the flesh without a care in the world. While Xenovia claims that it's for the sake of having children, it's clear that both her and Issei are deeply immersed in the act.

Despite both her faith and common sense telling her to look away, Irina finds herself unable to stop looking at them. From them stripping each other naked, Issei licking and sucking Xenovia's breasts, to their joining together.

_Why..why can't I stop looking at them?_

As she thinks about the scene before her, Irina remembers the words Xenovia told her earlier

_"You want a turn?" Could it be?_

Unconsciously, Irina's right hand begins to touch her right breast, while her left hand reaches down her thighs. Both hands begin to rub their respective spots. As Issei and Xenovia's lewd activities become hotter, Irina's hands rub faster. A closer look, shows a small amount of a certain liquid staining her panties. Quickly noticing the acts of her hands, however, Irina removes them from her body.

_N-no..this is_

The young girl's mind is going through a crisis. One part of her mind tells her to accept the offer and join the couple. Another, however, reminds her that such an act would constitute a sin which would result in her becoming a Fallen Angel.

As a reflection to her mind's turmoil, a transparent image of her wings are shown, flickering from white to black.

In the middle of her thoughts, Issei and Xenovia were reaching their limit.

"Xenovia.. I'm about to..!"

"G-go ahead...Do it inside...After all...It would defeat the purpose if you didn't...hah"

Seeing the two climax seems to have flipped a switch in the young angel's mind.

So with a deep breath and heavy heart, Irina Shidou removes all of her clothes, leaving her bare as the day she was born.

_Well here goes nothing..._

And with that she approaches the pair.

* * *

**(Return to Issei's POV)**

"AAAAAHHHH"

With one last thrust, I practically explode inside Xenovia.

With that release, her tight grip on me with her hands and legs loosen up.

I was about to ask her how she was doing but...

"Issei-kun..."

My back went stiff for a second. At the same time those words entered my ears, I feel something soft, enticing, and familiar on my back. I look downward and see a pair of slender arms wrapped around my mid-section.

Taking a look at Xenovia, who is currently laying on the ground to recover, I see her eyes wide with some trace of surprise and...recognition?

Turning my head I see...

"Irina?!"

Yes, right behind me is the third member of the Church Trio, Irina Shidou. But more important then that is the fact that she's NAKED.

HER, Irina Shidou, the most devout member of the trio and a current Angel, is NAKED behind me.

While I'm stuck in shock, Irina, whose face is currently as red as Buchou's hair right now, decides to speak.

"Do you have room for one more?"

"Wha?!"

Before I can even speak Irina closes her eyes and immediately rushes forward and kisses me on the lips. Her soft warm lips cover my own, while her hands go around my head to hold me in place.

After a quick moment of surprise I return the kiss. For a few seconds, we stay with just our lips before I slip my tongue out giving me a taste of her lips.

Mmm. Pretty sweet, what did she eat before coming here anyway?

After a few seconds, my tongue slips into her mouth, causing Irina opens her eyes for a second, probably surprised by the sensation of my tongue. Now she surprises me by quickly sticking her own tongue into my mouth. During my moment of surprise, Irina pushes me down to the floor with my back on the floor and her on top of me.

Damn, she's bolder then I thought. But if that's how she wants to play...

I take a good hold on her and flip us over so that I'm on top, meanwhile our tongues proceeded to taste each other in a duel, similar to the one I had with Xenovia before. We licked, sucked, and tasted each other's mouths repeatedly for minutes on end. However, since Irina's never done this before, in contrast to how I've done the same to Xenovia a couple times, she ends up losing this bout. Result is that she pretty much halts and lets me do as I want for a few seconds.

After a while the two of us separate to catch our breaths. While breathing, I look into Irina's purple eyes filled with desire.

After letting go, Irina relaxes and sets her back to the floor. From here I get a chance to get a decent look at her body, and suffice to say I'm anxious.

Her long chestnut brown hair frames her face and trails down her back and violet eyes are already enticing enough, the blush on her face also adds a nice touch, but her body is even better.

Just like Xenovia, she used to be an exorcist for the Church and had to go through a similarly tough training regimen in order to be able to fight on par with Devils and other supernatural creatures. As a result her body is also rather well-toned and athletic, with decent curves and no excess body fat. But since she didn't have as much training as Xenovia_*, _her body is somewhat more slender which in a way makes her somewhat more feminine and appealing. Her skin possesses no blemishes and is a very beautiful and light tone, to the point I'm wondering if she has any caucasian ancestry. Her arms while toned are still very slim, her hips are delectably well-curved, and has a slender waist. Her breasts are slightly smaller than Xenovia's_*_ but still big enough to fit in my hands. Nice and round with bright pink nipples at the center. Her long slim and enticing legs are pressed together as her nice soft thighs try to cover her womanhood.

Reigning myself in for just a little bit, I look into Irina's eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I just need to know, her faith is so important to her I don't want to do this if it will just hurt her later.

"Yes, I've decided that I am more than willing to lose my virginity to you Issei-kun." She says while blushing up a storm.

"But, you might fall." She was so happy when Michael made her into an angel, is she really okay with becoming a fallen?

"It's alright, I've decided that I'm better off at the side of Issei-kun who is still here, then a God who is dead. Azazel-sensei promised to make sure that I would be treated well if I become a Fallen Angel and join his ranks. And even if I am a Fallen I will still be happy just to be with you. "

To emphasize her point Irina pulls me in for another kiss. Whoa our tongues are going for round 2!

We taste each other's mouths for a few more seconds before pulling away for air, a trail of saliva between us. After that Irina lays flat on the floor underneath me and gives me a warm smile.

"Now then Issei-kun, do as you please." Those words came out in a voice filled with such lust and desire. How can I refuse?!

With those words of consent I begin my assault.

* * *

**(3rd POV, with Xenovia)**

As the other two star to have their fun, Xenovia watches from the side.

"Irina..."

The blue-haired former exorcist watches in surprise as her chaste former exorcist partner starts making out with Issei.

_I never thought she would be so bold, even though I asked if she wanted a turn, I didn't think she would actually..._

Seeing the two of them passionately kissing causes her to watch in interest. Eventually, as Issei and Irina's kissing session escalates, Xenovia herself starts to react.

"Ahh"

The knight who had recently made love to the pawn started to crave for more.

Without realizing, her right hand reached for her chest and started groping it. The right hand proceeded to knead and squeeze the bountiful mound in an attempt to mimic the earlier actions of the pawn.

At the same time, her left hand went down to her wet womanhood. It started by rubbing the outside for a few seconds, before it inserts two fingers. Unconsciously, the fingers begin to pump in and out of her at a quick pace.

As the actions of the other two continues, Xenovia's own ministrations continue. As the couple becomes more intense in their session, Xenovia's hands move at an even greater force and speed in response.

_Ugh...so good...but it's not the same...the two of you better hurry...cause I'm not done yet._

With these thoughts, she continues her own self-gratification.

* * *

**(Return to Issei's POV)**

I bring my lips down to her neck. I start with a single peck, before nuzzling her neck with my lips. After several seconds I also bring out my tongue and lick the same spot causing Irina to hitch her breath for a moment. The combination of my lips, tongue, and warm breath leaves her moaning in excitement.

After I continuously lick, suck and kiss her slim neck repeatedly, giving her a hickey in the process, my mouth starts trailing down.

I go down from her neck, to her collarbone, all the way down to her cleavage, licking and sucking her soft tasty flesh the whole way.

Eventually I reach the two beautiful orbs on her chest.

I pull my face back for a moment to take a good look at the breasts in front of me. Large enough to fit in my hand at a higher C-cup size, the skin a creamy white with a bright pink nipple in the center. There's only one thing to do with such a fine pair...

"AH!"

Irina gave out a shrill screech. Understandable seeing that I've clamped my mouth on her right breast.

The center of the breast is pretty tasty. I repeatedly have my tongue lick the nipple, alternating between circling the entire piece or flicking the center. My lips sucking the outer parts. At the same time my left hand lightly squeezes the rest of the breast and my right hand goes to her left breast. My hand proceeds to massage and squeeze the succulent mound. Ahh, so niiiccce. Her breast is very soft and elastic, combine that with the nice taste and creamy light skin and it's like I'm touching a huge marshmallow.

If her moans are any indication, Irina is enjoying this quite a bit.

After a few more moments I place my mouth on her other breast, sucking and licking it just as much as I did to the other. At the same time, my right hand starts to go down...

Irina's eyes widen as she gives her loudest moan yet. This was a result of my right hand reaching down to her womanhood.

I start by rubbing my hand over her entrance slowly. On my fingers I feel a small amount of a warm wet substance. Wow, she's more willing then I thought she'd be.

After feeling up her entrance for some time, I decide to get things going and sneak in two of my fingers inside of her. Since she was already wet I managed to go in very easily making her screech out. I start moving my fingers in as deep as I can inside her and pull out. Hearing her content sighs, I decide to continue pumping in and out of her quicker. My fingers continue going in and out of her as quick as lightning. With each thrust, Irina's opening becomes wetter and her moans louder. Both of these convince me to keep going until...

"AAAAAHHHH!"

With that shriek Irina reaches her climax. Her womanhood practically explodes, covering my hand with her essence.

I bring my hand up and take a slight taste of the substance. Hmm, not something I'd want for a regular meal, but still good.

Before I can do any thing else, something grabs me by the shoulders and moves me. I end up rolling over to my right and flat on my back. Before I can regain my bearings I feel something on top of me.

"I-Irina?"

Right now, Irina is straddling on top of my abdomen. Looking at her face, I see the red blush has only increased in intensity. But her eyes, they hold a strong sense of desire.

Without answering me Irina places her hand on my erect shaft and hovers herself above it.

Before doing anything she looks into my eyes...

"Issei-kun, that's enough. Please just take me now. I want to be yours."

With those words Irina steadies herself above and goes down sheathing me inside her.

My appendage goes into her opening all the way, causing her to scream louder then she has before. She closes her eyes and I see a few tear drops falling from them. I look down to the point I entered her from and see some blood trickling from her entrance down my shaft. I shouldn't be surprised; she never became too close with any men because of her fate and profession. But now here I am, half way inside of her and taking her first time. It must have been a hard decision for her. But there's something else...

(CRACK)

I hear a sound from above and look up to find the source, and my breath hitches in my throat...

Above Irina's head I see a bright yellow disk, one I recognize from seeing other angels. It's her halo, a mark of her purity and status as a servant of God. But that's not what's important. What is important is it's current state.

It's breaking. The holy disc that signifies her purity is breaking. Cracks form all around making it break apart until it disappears.

Next came her wings.

The pure white bird-like wings immediately sprout out from her back spread apart widely. However, soon they began to change. I see the wings flicker slightly between white and black. Soon though the flickering stops and the black shade begins to spread throughout them. It starts from one feather, then two more, then 4 and it increases from there and it spreads until the entire wings have been engulfed. In a matter of seconds her wings have changed from as white as clouds, to black as the night sky.

There's no doubt about it. She has become a fallen angel.

Time seems to stop for a moment once the change has finished. Neither of us move for a few moments as we take in the scene. I then look at Irina's face and see something...

A tear. She's crying. And I turn my head away.

Now I feel like a jerk. Not only did I make her cry and I've effectively made her turn her back on her religion, Michael, and all of Heaven just because I was too focused on my pleasure to think about anything else. Man, I'm probably the most selfish person in the world. How the hell can I face her for this?!

I try to think of what to say or do but...

"..!"

While I was busy thinking Irina had bent down to close the distance between our faces and gave me a deep kiss.

After a few seconds Irina pulls back and looks me in the eyes and I get a look at her gaze. Originally I expected alot of emotions to go through her expression from this. The most expected were anger, sadness, or regret. But her expression held none of those.

What they showed instead, surprised me greatly. Love, acceptance, and understanding. From her expression, there isn't a single trace of anger, sadness or any negative emotion. Her face conveyed all these emotions with a gentle smile and warm gaze. It was from this expression that makes me realize something: Fallen or not, Irina will always be an angel, if not in species then in personality and beauty. And with a tone laced with the same affection she spoke.

"Don't be sad Issei-kun, you didn't do anything wrong."

My eyes widen a bit in surprise. Was my face really that easy to read?

Having read through me again Irina continues to speak.

"Did you forget what I said? I was already fully prepared for this. This chance, this experience is worth it." She says all this in a comforting and reassuring tone.

"B-but..." I stammer out only for her to put her finger on my lip and continues to speak in the same serene tone.

"Don't worry I don't regret this decision of mine. On the contrary, I'm just so happy to be able to become one with you. You are the only man who I would ever want to do this with. All that I am, my mind, body, and soul are now yours."

I was stunned. I effectively condemn her and turn her away from her faith and religion and she's not mad? She's actually...happy just because it's me? I never expected her to be this willing to be with me. That she cared about me so much...

She really does deserve to be an angel. And she deserves the best. Steeling my resolve, I speak to the former angel on top of me.

"Irina, I promise."

"Issei-kun?"

"I promise that I'll make sure you'll be as happy as possible, that way you'll never regret becoming a Fallen Angel. And that if anyone has any problems with your old side, I'll do anything I can to back you up." I make this declaration with all my determination and look directly in her eyes.

On her face I see a hint of surprise, but soon that goes away and is replaced by a smile as bright as the sun and a few tears in her eyes.

Before I could do or say anything else, Irina kisses me again. After a few more seconds she pulls back with a saliva trail betwwen our lips.

"Thank you. You have no idea how happy I am at hearing you say that. As a way to thank you, allow me to do what I can to please you Issei-kun."

With that said Irina decides to start. We never separated during the whole conversation so she has an easy starting point.

Slowly, Irina raises herself up and then lowers herself while connected to me. She starts slow, but starts to pick up speed.

Repeatedly, she bucks up and down my length, her hips colliding with mine. There's nothing but her riding my shaft. She rides up and down my shaft repeatedly. Not being the type to do nothing, I also thrust upwards as much as I can from this position. This in turn just makes her buck and move at an even quicker pace, all the while her inner walls constrict my appendage tighter and tighter after each movement.

Taking a look at her I can't help but be even more mesmerized. Her face is stuck in an expression of pure bliss and ecstasy. The sound of her panting and moaning in ecstasy, the sight of sweat on her body giving her skin a bright and attractive gleam, her hair rustling with each thrust. And last but not least her breasts. The combination of Irina's labored breathing and wildly riding on top of me causes those heavenly orbs to shift and bounce continuously. The sight of them moving has me hypnotized. With such a beautiful sight right here before my eyes, there is only one thing to do...

I bring up my hands to the delightful orbs. As she continuously rides on top of me, my hands regularly massage her breasts. They proceed to strongly knead and rub the mounds. At the same time, my thumbs went up and regularly tweak and press her nipples. If her louder moans are any indication, she's really enjoying this.

"Ahh"

Irina continues to moan from the dual assault of my rod inside of her and my hands massaging her chest. She continues riding me while I thrust into her in response. My hands continue to knead her mounds, which only makes her insides tighter and her movements quicker. The ministrations left us both in our own little world, where there is nothing but us and this pleasure.

After a few minutes though, we both felt something. We're both close to our limit.

"Irina, I'm about to..!"

"M-me too...! ha... Let's d-do it t-together"

"OK."

With that said, we both continued our ministrations, pleasuring one-another with more vigor then ever before until...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Irina screams out as we both climax at the same time. At the background, I also hear another loud scream from a familiar voice.

My seed explodes inside of her, at the same time her essence spills out and coats my groin.

After our mutual release, we both start panting heavily, trying to catch our breath.

Irina, then places her hands on my abdomen, in order to support her self on top of me while still panting.

"I-Irina?"

I hear the voice from my side and see Xenovia. Huh, almost forgot about her. Wait, her hand...

Taking a closer look at Xenovia, I see her hand is covered by her own juices, and that she's even wetter at the groin then I remembered.

Noticing my look, Xenovia glances at me then tilts her head to the side with a slightly red face, then speaks.

"I got excited seeing the two of you enjoying yourselves so much, so I..."

Whoa! She had fun with herself while we were going at each other? How the hell did I miss that?!

Xenovia then shakes her head a bit before going over to Irina to speak.

"Irina are you ...hmm!"

Xenovia couldn't finish her sentence, because at that very moment Irina practically jumped off of me and crashed her lips onto Xenovia's!

Irina then pushes until she has Xenovia pinned to the ground, their lips never separating.

I decide to take a peak and-HOLY CRAP! IS THAT IRINA'S TONGUE INSIDE OF XENOVIA'S MOUTH I SEE?! I think I feel something on my lips, yep that's blood.

That's right! Irina is french kissing Xenovia who is still too surprised to do anything else then just let her do as she wishes.

After a few seconds, Irina pulls her lips out of Xenovia's mouth, leaving a trail of saliva behind.

After that, she looks into Xenovia's eyes and begins to speak.

"Oh, so you're still eager for more huh? Well I'm afraid your going to have to wait a bit." That voice...Damn I didn't even think it was possible for Irina to sound so...seductive.*

"I-Irina?" Xenovia just barely speaks up in her confusion. Not that I can blame her. From what I know about Christianity, same-sex romance isn't seen in a very favorable light by some of the more conservative members. So for Irina, who is one of the most pious and traditional people she knew, to suddenly kiss her like this, after her earlier actions no less, is probably taking some time for her brain to register.

In response to Xenovia's confusion, Irina just pouts.

"Why are you so surprised? You were also responsible for me turning out like this. You've told me in-depth on how you and Issei-kun made love, and brought me here with you for this purpose didn't you?"

"U-um, yes...but...well..." Xenovia's left stammering while trying to figure out the right response.

"No matter what you say Xenovia, it was thanks to you that this all happened, so as a show of gratitude..."

Irina lets her words travel off, then brings her right hand down between Xenovia's thighs. I see her fingers right in front of Xenovia's entrance, rubbing the outside. At the same time, she brings her mouth to the nipple on Xenovia's right breast and captures the bright pink bud. Taking a good look, I see her tongue flicking the bright pink area then surrounding it with her lips to suck it. Xenovia can't do anything but moan.

"Ah..I-Irina..wait ah...we...can't...ah!" Xenovia tries to speak but can barely get a complete sentence out with her loud moans.

Irina pulls up to look Xenovia in the eye and reply.

"Why not? As a Devil and a Fallen Angel such actions are not taboo. And also Issei is still a bit spent. Don't you want to have another round with him?" Wait! What is she trying to...

"W-well yes, but..."

"Then there's no problem with this. As his lovers the two of us have to keep him aroused don't we? Hopefully, by showing him this, he'll be back in shape and ready to take both of us."

WHAAAAT! THAT'S WHAT SHE'S TRYING TO DO?! SHE'S GOING TO PUT ON A YURI_*_ SHOW JUST TO GET ME HARD ENOUGH TO TAKE **BOTH OF THEM**?! IRINA YOU ARE THE BEST!

"Well, when you put it that way..." Xenovia, grumbles with a red face and lowers her head as if thinking it over.

After a few seconds, she nods her head and speaks up.

"Alright Irina, let's do it. Truth be told I am also somewhat curious as to what it feels like to experience pleasure at the hands of another woman. And if it has to be with anyone, I'd rather it be you." Xenovia says all this with a surprisingly resolute voice. Wait, does this mean...?!

"Well then, let us begin." Irina then proceeds to kiss Xenovia again, YES YURI SHOW ACHIEVED!

* * *

**(3rd person POV)**

At first Xenovia was a bit surprised by Irina's kiss but soon she got over her surprise and returned the kiss. Both of their eyes close as they begin their french kiss.

The two don't waste time, they immediately escalate their kiss. Their tongues slip into each other's mouth and spread out to taste as much of the other's mouth as they could. Their lips also attempt to suck each other, the two devolve to trying to completely devour the other's mouth.

The two remained in their position and were evenly matched, that began to change soon however. Thanks to her greater experience in such acts, courtesy of her sessions with Issei, Xenovia soon began to dominate the kiss. Her tongue manages to go in deep enough and flick fast with strong forceful licks and sucking motions and overwhelm Irina. Soon enough Irina stops in defeat from the sheer pleasure overloading her mind. She then pulls out, panting for air. Taking alook into her eyes, Xenovia read the non-verbal message in her gaze:

"_You win, you're in charge of what happens from here on."_

Understanding the message, Xenovia capitalizes on the moment and flips them over so that she's on top. On her new position, Xenovia immediately decides to start strong and and brings her lips down to Irina's neck. She finds the hickey Issei left on her neck earlier and proceeds to press her lips to the spot. Slowly but sensually, Xenovia sucks on the sensitive spot, leaving Irina to moan in satisfaction. Quickly, she brings out her tongue to give the spot some sensual licks. The mix between her cool saliva and warm tongue brings Irina's voice up a few octaves higher.

Satisfied with the sounds, Xenovia brings her lips lower down in a trail of hot kisses, licks and sucking motions. Her mouth trails down from Irina's slender neck, to her collar bones, then reaches her cleavage.

Eventually, Xenovia's face lands in front of Irina's bountiful breasts. Once she reaches the spot Xenovia takes the nipple of Irina's right breast into her mouth.

In a reflection of Irina's earlier actions, she begins to play with the bud. Her tongue repeatedly licks and flicks the pink bud, while her teeth begin to scrape the outer area. At the same time her left hand trails along the side of Irina's body, rubbing and caressing her toned stomach. They then lower down to her slim hips, then her finely-curved hips, before going down to the soft inner-thighs. All the while, the brunette underneath can only moan.

But just before she can do anything else, Xenovia's eyes widen as she feels something pull her hands away before a familiar sensation sends her into a loud screech of shock and ecstasy.

She turns around her head to see...

* * *

**(Return to Issei's POV)**

"Issei?!"

Xenovia yells out as she noticed that I'm pulling her hands behind her by the wrists, with my cock already all the way inside of her.

"Sorry, but I got tired of waiting. Seeing the two of you go at it like that was really sexy, but it just isn't the same as taking part in it myself." I admit somewhat sheepishly. Just seeing them like that turned me on so much, that before I knew it, this happened.

Before she can reply, Irina came up and turned Xenovia's head to her direction and then closed her mouth onto Xenovia's lip. After a few seconds of french kissing, Irina releases Xenovia's mouth to speak to me.

"It's alright, Issei-kun. We were just warming up. Now if you will, please continue." Having said her piece, Irina returns to frenching Xenovia while also playing with her breasts.

Seeing this, I figure I might as well get started.

I start pumping into Xenovia. I start by pulling back until only the tip is inside of her, before plunging back into her all at once. Thanks to this position, I'm able to go in deeper then I ever have before. I'm pretty confident I felt her womb when I re-entered her.

I continue going as slow and deep as I can inside of Xenovia's womanhood, sending large jolts of pleasure down her spine. As a result of her earlier stimulation, she's pretty sensitive, which is showing from how much she's trembling from my thrusts. Eventually, I decide to pick up speed and thrust into her at lightning speed, making her shiver even more. The sheer force of my ministrations weaken her legs to the point that she can barely stand up.

At the same time, Irina continues to french-kiss her, preventing her loud screams of pleasure from escaping her lips, while kneading her breasts in a similar matter from earlier. I also notice her knees close to Xenovia's groin area. With her at the front and me at the back, Xenovia's body is bombarded by an endless assault of pleasure.

Eventually, our combined assault becomes too much for Xenovia to handle and her eyes roll to the back of her head as she climaxes in a huge explosion of fluid. I feel her juices leak out from her opening and splash all over my groin. After a few more thrusts, I also explode inside of her and fill her up with my seed.

After the climax, Irina and I let go of her, resulting in Xenovia lying down sprawled over the floor, with a glazed and excited look on her face, a hint of drool pooling at the side of her mouth, and our mixed juices leaking out of the area between her legs.

Before I can do anything, Irina goes over to check on our blue-haired partner. After a second she sighs and relays Xenovia's condition to me.

"It's alright. She's just out-cold, apparently our last session was a bit too much for her to handle. Not surprising considering that she had the most fun out of all three of us. She should be alright after some rest, albeit a little sore at her...lower regions."

"Sigh" I let out a sigh of relief and lie flat on the ground. Oh good, I was worried there for a second that I may have gone a little overboard. But at the same time a part of me is proud of the fact that I managed to pleasure a girl so much that she passed out.

(GRAB)

"!"

I sit back up as I'm immediately brought out of my musing by feeling something grasping my manhood. Looking down I see Irina stroking me with her firm, yet gentle hands.

Noticing my gaze, Irina looks up and smiles at me.

"Don't think we're done yet Issei-kun. I'm still up for another round. I want you to fill me up again, just like you did with Xenovia." The entire time she's speaking, Irina continues to stroke me gently, while her eyes look at me with enough lust that Akeno-san would be asking for lessons.

"I would love to but..."

"Feeling tired? No need to worry, I'll make sure you're ready for another round." With that said Irina then proceeds to swallow my cock.

Any surprise I have at this scenario then leaves as I feel her mouth on my rod. Her warm lips surround my tip, while her tongue swirls around the rest of my shaft. I let out a content groan as I feel her tongue wrap around and taste my appendage. She alternates between going up and down the shaft, to swirling around at the tip, while also bobbing her head up and down with the whole thing in her mouth. Absently, I note she's cleaned off all remaining traces of my own sperm and Xenovia's juices that previously covered it.

As quick as the licks started they stopped suddenly. Then after a second or two, I feel two large warm sensations surrounding my rod. I look down... and my eyes nearly boggle out of my head.

Right now my dick is wrapped by Irina's large and well-shaped breasts being held there by her hands! She's using them to squeeze my tool! Up and down, back and forth, her breasts continue to move in hypnotically seductive motions as they squeeze the shaft of my tool. She also brings out her tongue to sensually suck and lick the head!

"How do you know how to do this?!" I nearly scream out. It's a fully valid question after all. She's one of the most chaste people I know, so how could she know about something like this?

Irina takes her mouth off the tip for a minute to answer me.

"Xenovia was very thorough when she told me about how the two of you had your first time. Considering how much you love breasts, I figured it would only make sense to use a technique such as this for you." With that said Irina goes back to her ministrations. Damn, she's pretty good for this being her first time.

Eventually her actions start to make me harden. Before I can speak up...

"Oh, are you almost at your limit Issei?" Irina stops her ministrations to ask me.

All I can do is nod at her question, making her smile.

"Well then let's get on to the main course." After that, Irina lets go of my groin. She then lies flat on the ground right in front of me. She then spreads her legs open a bit while crossing her wrists over her head.

I get up and walk over to her and crouch down so that I'm in front of her entrance and my hands on her hips.

I look into her eyes as if to ask for permission. Irina just giggles in response.

"Issei-kun, you don't have to worry. You can do as you want. The moment you made me fall, I already became yours. My heart, my body, my soul. They are all yours to do as you wish. Go ahead. Make full use of them to your hearts content."

Those words are all the incentive I need and without further ado, I enter her. Our earlier activities made her nice and wet, so I enter her without difficulty. In less then a second, my entire length went all the way inside of her and seemed to touch the outer edge of her womb. As a result of my insertion, Irina grabbed onto me tightly wrapping her arms around my neck and legs around my waist. She also bites me on the shoulder to keep herself from screaming out.

After waiting a few seconds so that Irina can get used to the entry(and for her to stop biting me with her surprisingly sharp teeth...ow) I start moving. I go in and out at a steady pace that I hope we're both comfortable with. Irina starts to moan from the motion.

"Issei-kun, ...you can ...go faster"Irina answers me between her moans and gasps.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I can handle it."

With those words I head her request and start moving harder and faster then earlier. My thrusts which were originally slow and steady, are now wildly moving at speeds a knight piece would be jealous of.

I continue with each thrust faster and deeper then the last. In response to my thrusts, Irina's grasp on me becomes tighter and tighter. Her inner walls, likewise, tighten around my tool, desperately trying to squeeze out it's essence. Our hips continuously crash against each other for what felt like hours. Eventually I feel a strong and familiar pressure coming.

"Irina I'm about to..." Before I can finish my sentence, Irina tightens her grip on my neck and waist to the point I think she might break me into pieces. Then she gives me a response.

"S-so a-a-am I...Let's...d-do...it...together Issei-kun. Go ahead...Fill me up with your seed."

With those words I continue at my current pace. I continue to pound into her like a jackhammer for time I've lost track of.

Eventually, the inevitable happens.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

The two of us both let out a loud scream from our simultaneous climax. Our groins practically explode. I feel my seed overflow out of her entrance at the same time her own juices spill out and coat all over my crotch.

We both breath out heavily to regain our bearings from the intense activity. Absently the two of us disconnect. I lie flat on my back taking in deep breaths. Absentmindedly, I notice that I've landed next to Xenovia who proceeds to grab my left arm and hug it in her breasts. At the same time I feel Irina crawl up and snuggles me from the right, with my arm in her breasts.

"That was amazing Issei-kun."

"Heh heh, Thanks" I reply with as much confidence and pride as I can. In response Irina snuggles up tighter to me.

"Did you mean what you said? About making me happy for the rest of my life so that I wouldn't regret becoming a fallen?"

"Of course. I meant each and every word. Just say whatever will make you happy and I'll do it."

Irina then gives an ecstatic smile before leaning her head deeper into my shoulder.

"Thank you. If we can do this every day, then I might be the happiest girl in the world."

"R-really?!"

"Yes, but for now let's rest...zzzz."

Irina then proceeds to fall asleep from exhaustion of our sex. I can't help but note she's actually very cute like this.

Nodding to myself, I can't help but feel prouder then I ever have before. Here I am sleeping with two naked beauties sleeping on my sides after I had sex with them until they passed out. I feel like the luckiest bastard there is right now.

With those thoughts, I smile widely as I close my eyes and join the two beauties in the land of slumber.

Ahhh life is great.

* * *

**(3rd person POV)**

"Uuuu, my head."

With a grunt a certain Asia Argento wakes up. She massages her head as she tries to remember what happened.

_I remember being with Issei-san when Xenovia-san and Irina-chan came in, then..._

The young blonde former-nun shook her head as she tried to remember what happened.

She becomes distracted however, when a strange smell entered her nostrils.

"Ugh what is this sme-"

Asia's pondering about the scent ends as she sees the sight on the floor in front of the bed.

There at the center of the room she sees Issei sleeping with Irina and Xenovia also asleep while hugging his arms between her breasts.

But what shocks her even more is the fact that ALL THREE ARE NAKED. She also sees traces of white substance on certain parts of their bodies, as well on some parts of the floor.

The sight causes the young maidens head to be filled with countless scenarios and thoughts as she tries to comprehend the scene in front of her.

Eventually the inevitable happened...

She faints with her face redder then any tomato.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY! I WANTED TO GET THIS UP EARLIER, PREFERABLY AFTER THE 4TH OF JULY! BUT MY PARENTS AND I GOT TICKETS TO GO TO BRAZIL TO SEE THE REST OF THE FIFA WORLD CUP! BETWEEN THE GAME AND SIGHTSEEING I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO WORK ON THIS! I ONLY GOT BACK A FEW DAYS AGO AND I WAS IN SUCH A RUSH TO HAVE THIS STORY UP I MAY NOT HAVE DOUBLE-CHECKED PROPERLY(ANYONE KNOW HOW TO GET A BETA BTW?)! PLEASE FORGIVE ANY MISTAKES OR PROBLEMS YOU SEE.**

**(SLAPS MYSELF)**

**ASTERISKS:**

**1. 23cm=9 inches. Since the characters involved are Japanese(Issei and Irina) and European(Asia and Xenovia are both confirmed to be Italian in the novels) I thought it would make more sense for them to use the metric system in their thoughts.**

**2. They don't go in-depth about Xenovia's past in the novels so I assume that she was raised by the church from birth and started her training from early childhood. Irina however, went to primary school with Issei for the first few years and started her training after leaving early on, so even if it's judt by a little bit she started her training later, atleast that's how I see it. Xenovia also had to go through extra tough training for the Rating Games when she joined Rias' peerage. Since The Angels don't have an equivalent of the Rating Games, and there was no indication of Irina going on any dangerous missions so I don't see any reason for her to train hard enough to gain extra muscle. And before you ask, yes, I think Xenovia is the stronger of the two.**

**3. The anime shows her breasts are smaller then Xenovia's, but for some reason the novels say their breasts are the same size at 89cm. I'm convinced there was some mis-communication between Ishibumi and the artist.**

**4. Irina's seiyuu, Maaya Uchida is very capable of making her voice deep and seductive. Look at Drakengard 3 if you want proof.**

**Anyway. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
